This invention relates to new and useful improvements in collapsible shelters, particularly shelters which utilize a multiple arched rib support type configuration having a cover secured thereto and which can be erected and collapsed readily and easily.
While relatively small portable shelters are well known, nevertheless large collapsible shelters have not been available due primarily to the fact that transportation and storage is difficult.